


Да не будет других богов

by tier_wolf



Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачем пытаться сместить монарха, когда можно избавиться от самого божественного провидения, назначающего правителей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да не будет других богов

— Он... что, действительно поклоняется бабочкам? — молодой человек смотрит на удаляющегося Сайласа и на лице у него смесь брезгливости и непонимания.   
Вопрос, скорее всего, не обращен конкретно к Джеку, но тот с неожиданным удовольствием поясняет:  
— Садовые бабочки, мерзкие безмозглые насекомые.   
Взгляд, устремленный теперь на Джека, полон растерянности.   
— Я не хотел сказать... — начинает молодой человек, стремительно краснея и растягивая губы в робкой извиняющейся улыбке.   
«Конечно, не хотел, — мысленно вздыхает Джек, — здесь никто не хочет сболтнуть лишнего про Сайласа».   
Он протягивает руку, хотя до этого совершенно не собирался знакомиться с кем-то из очередной дилегации союзников, и сжимает тонкие прохладные пальцы.   
«Уильям», — запоминает он.   
Уильям еще ничерта не знает о том, чем они двое займутся этим вечером, но Джек уже сейчас уверен, что ему не откажут.   
— Выпьем? — предлагает он.   
***  
Сбежать с банкета вдвоем было бы самоубийственной неосторожностью, но иссчезнуть на полчаса — это та малость, которую они пока могут себе позволить. Джек сопровождает их уход каким-то невнятным жестом в ответ на встревоженный взгляд королевы. «Я покажу нашему гостю дом», — беззвучно произносит он одними губами. Не то чтобы это могло ее успокоить, но благовидный предлог найден, а для более продуманной игры Джек уже слишком пьян.   
Библиотека — идеальное место. В этом доме в библиотеку иногда забредает только Мишель, да и то не в такие праздничные вечера. Кажется, и прислуга не слишком усердствует с уборкой — пыль лежит на стелажах тонким ровным слоем.   
— Несколько лет здесь не был, — зачем-то комментирует Джек.   
Уильям удивленно вскидывает брови, обернувшись и глядя через плечо. У него снова немного растерянное выражение лица, но Джеку почти нравится, в этом, наверное, что-то есть.   
Если в библиотеке кто-то все же был, то им определенно конец — раздеваться с таким шумом можно разве что по пьяни или в ужасной спешке. Или, когда ты пьяный собираешься потрахаться с совершенно незнакомым парнем.   
Очень запоздало Джек понимает, что идти надо было уж точно не в библиотеку, а в ванную по крайней мере, потому что...  
— У меня нет ничего, чтобы...  
— Я понял, — прерывает его Уильям. Таким тоном, что, даже не видя лица, Джек отчетливо представляет заалевшие скулы.   
«Хреновая затея, — думает Джек, — самая хреновая затея из всех возможных». Но Уилл лижет его пальцы, неловко и старательно, и у Джека стоит так, что остановиться нет никаких сил.   
Он и не останавливается, даже когда слышит негромкий скрип двери. Показалось или нет? Спина Уильяма каменеет под его ладонями — он тоже услышал, значит, не показалось.   
Все равно. К черту.   
Он продолжает размеренно толкаться вперед, теснее прижимается к Уиллу, мимоходом смазанно целует шею, едва коснувшись пересохшими губами. И оба они кончают. Не вместе, но почти одновременно. Сначала Джек, выплеснувшись внутрь, потом Уилл, с еле слышным всхлипом.   
В библиотеке нет никого, кроме них, но это абсолютно ничего не значит.   
***  
— И эту историю про корону из бабочек он рассказывает каждый раз, когда считает, что окружающие усомнились в его божественном предназначении. Я слышал ее раз сто, — заканчивает Джек.   
Уильям задумчиво кивает, мазнув мокрыми волосами по его голому плечу, и переворачивается набок, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Джека.   
— Ты ведь не ради бабочек начал, — не упрекает и не торопит, просто констатирует очевидное. Иногда Джек по-настоящему жалеет, что связался с Уиллом, потому что терпеть этот мягкий исповеднический тон совершенно невыносимо. — Мистер Кросс, — вдруг подсказывает Уилл, и Джека на секунду обдает холодом.   
Пусть он и сам только что собирался рассказать про заговор Кросса, но — черт, ведь не успел рассказать, тогда откуда...  
— Я тоже, знаешь ли, наблюдаю за всем этим с одиннадцати лет, — пожимает плечами Уильям. — А политика достаточно однообразная штука.   
***  
Джек, если честно, не понимает, как его Уильям, представляющий из себя на публике квинтессенцию неловкости, растерянности и робких неуместных улыбок, может кого-то по-настоящему вывести из себя. Но Кросс покидает его с таким перекошенным лицом, что Джек, не сдержавшись, фальшиво кашляет в кулак.   
— О чем вы говорили? — поспешно уточняет он.   
— О самых скучных вещах, — в лучших традициях своего нелепого образа улыбается Уилл, — я предложил мистеру Кроссу совершить пожертвование на религиозные нужды государства...  
Пару секунд Джек продолжает смеяться и лишь потом осознает, что имеет ввиду Уилл на самом деле. И, черт побери, он не шутит — в серых глазах не улыбка, а злой, очень злой и колючий сарказм.   
— Вряд ли ты подразумевал строительство новой оранжереи для бабочек? — охрипшим голосом уточняет Джек.   
— Никаких бабочек, — соглашается Уилл.   
«Зачем пытаться сместить монарха, когда можно избавиться от самого божественного провидения, назначающего правителей... И больше никаких бабочек».   
***   
— Расскажи мне, — требует Джек.   
Уильям сидит на столе, одетый в растянутый свитер Джека, и выглядит как студент какого-нибудь бесполезного художественного университета. «Духовной семинарии», — мысленно поправляет себя Джек, удивляясь, как много всего успел понахватать из разговоров с Уиллом.   
— Твой собственный «мистер Кросс». Он ведь есть? Расскажи, — настаивает Джек.   
Уилл рисует на столе узоры тонкими пальцами и неприязненно хмурится.   
— Все немного сложнее, чем ты думаешь, — наконец неторопливо выговаривает он. — И я не думаю, что стоит тратить на это время, если завтра я уезжаю.   
Джек уверен, что время стоит потратить именно на это, потому что секс с некоторых пор стал совершенно второстепенным. На первый план вышло стремление понять Уилла, нащупать эту тонку грань, за которой хороший мальчик из богатой семьи превращается в рассчетливого фанатика.   
— Мой отец, — наконец признается Уильям, — и это действительно длинная история.   
Не то чтобы Джек умел учиться на чужих ошибках, но этот рассказ он хочет выслушать до конца.   
***  
Когда-то, в далеком детстве, бабочки казались Джеку красивыми, и не вызывали брезгливости.   
Вот точно так же, как в эту секунду, когда одна из них сидит на ладони Уильяма, нервно шевеля желто-рыжими крылышками.   
— Мне пора, — произносит Уилл.   
Они оба смотрят на злополучную бабочку, но не друг на друга. До тех пор, пока Джек не сжимает запястье Уильяма, грубо и больно. Тот только судорожно выдыхает и бросает короткий взгляд на окна — убедиться, что никто не смотрит на них двоих.   
Бабочка, взмахнув крыльями, поспешно улетает, а Джек касается губами раскрытой ладони.   
***  
«Да не будет других богов у тебя перед лицом моим», — торопливо подчеркнуто рукой Уильяма в им же забытой книге.   
«Да не будет других богов. Никаких», — мысленно исправляет Джек, листая тонкие странички.   
Сад, освещенный закатный солнцем, кажется ярко-алым, и бабочки, порхающие в воздухе, неотличимы от слепящих солнечных бликов.   
Можно представить, что их и вовсе не существует.


End file.
